vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Player (Minecraft)
Summary The protagonist of Minecraft, Steve, is a walking enigma. His history and intentions are all left unrevealed, up for player interpretation. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Steve Origin: Minecraft Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Miner Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Swordsman, Survival Expert, Fire Manipulation, Gliding, Statistics Amplification, Magic, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement Attack Potency: Town level (Can trade blows with the Ender Dragon and The Wither). Can ignore durability with Poison, Instant Damage and Decay splash potion. Speed: Normal Human with Subsonic reaction/combat speed (Can dodge arrows, kept pace with the Ender Dragon and The Wither. Can react when flying at full speed with the Elytra), Subsonic flight speed with the Elytra (Can fly at a maximum of 67.5 m/s) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Class 25 (Is being able to lift a cubic meter of gold. Note: His inventory size is due to a "magic satchel"/"hammer space" game mechanics, and as such not quantifiable beyond that.) Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level (Can take hits from the Ender Dragon and The Wither) Stamina: Above average, but otherwise not notable. Range: Standard melee range with sword and unarmed. Dozens of meters with bow. Standard Equipment: Swords, Bows and Arrows, Pickaxe, Shovels, TNT, etc. Intelligence: Gifted, due to being an expert fighter, miner, farmer, architect, blacksmith, alchemist and many others. Weaknesses: Splash Potions can hurt him if he's too close. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * TNT: ' An ignitable block of explosives, which can easily kill/harm beings with similar durability to his own. * '''Splash Potion: ' A throwing kind of potion that can apply negative status effects or just instant damage to the enemy. **'''Poison: Inflicts a poison which can greatly weaken the enemy, although it cannot kill them. **'Slowness:' Slows down the enemy's movements to a crawl. **'Weakness:' Reduces the enemy's physical strength greatly. **'Decay:' Causes the target to slowly withers and decompose away. **'Instant Harming:' A kind of poison that instantly dishes out damage against the enemy. These damage ignore any armor that the target posses, instead dealing direct damage to their body. * Lingering Potion: ' Another throwing potion that leaves the surrounding area of impact full of the effect of the potion for a few seconds. * '''Elytra: ' A pair of wings that can be used to glide when in the air. * '''Bow: A simple bow weapon. Arrows can be tipped with any of the potion effects mentioned or be turned into "Spectral Arrows", which helps Steve tracks enemy hits by it. * Enchantment: Possible boosts applied to Steve's weapons. They can be made sharper, more durable, enable them to produce flames or make them stronger against a specific type of enemy. Others Notable Victories: Sportacus (LazyTown) Sportacus' Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Frisk (Undertale) Frisk's Profile (7-C forms were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Minecraft Category:Male Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Axe Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Poison Users Category:Tier 7